


Lena Luthor

by Lexie_Luthor



Series: AgentCorp - Lena's Story [1]
Category: AgentCorp - Fandom, Alex/Lena - Fandom, Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), greysanatomy - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: AgentCorp, Boss/Employee Relationship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Multi, Police, SuperCorp, Superheroes, alex and lena, alex danvers - Freeform, gxg, mature - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie_Luthor/pseuds/Lexie_Luthor
Summary: I Never knew what love was until I met her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Morgana (Merlin), Lexie Grey/Maggie Sawyer
Series: AgentCorp - Lena's Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976578
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. interview

_**\- Lena Luthor POV -** _

_I had recently moved to National City and everything was already going to hell._

_Apparently, Venture, A spacecraft that I was meant to be on, had some kind of issue and Supergirl had to go there and save everyone and since I wasn't in the spacecraft like I was supposed to be, everyone was blaming me for the accident._

I was making my way to work when I saw to reporters standing outside my building, I rolled my eyes and looked at Mr. Clark a reporter that I knew far too well.

" Are you so obsessed with my family that you decided to move to National City just to keep an eye on me?" I asked sarcastically and Clark smiled.  
" No, Miss Luthor, I just happen to be here, and Since I'm a great reporter I won't lose the opportunity of interviewing you about the accident that happen today,"

he said and I hummed and walked inside of the building knowing that Clark and the girl would follow me.  
"There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn't in the Venture... I had an emergency reading for the ceremony I'll be holding tomorrow, I'm renaming my family company" I explained and he laughed " Isn't that lucky..."  
  
"Lucky were the people saved by Superman..." I said and he smirked " That's not something I would expect a Luthor to say "  
"Supergirl was there too." The girl said and I looked at her amused. " And who are you exactly?"   
  
I questioned as I moved to get myself a glass of water. " I...I'm Kara Danvers...I'm with CatCo Magazine "

"It's not a publication known for its journalism, it's more like High waisted jeans, Yes or No "

"I'm just tagging along today..." She said and I rolled my eyes bored.  
  
"Right, Can we speed this along then? Ask me what you came to ask Mr. Kent, Did I have anything to do with the Venture Explosion "  
  
Clark stopped " Did you?"   
  


I looked up at him " You wouldn't be asking me if my last name was Smith."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not, it's Luthor, " He said with some attitude, I smiled " Some steel under that Kansas weed, It wasn't always, I was adopted when I was four," I said looking at Kara who seemed completely lost.

"The person that made me feel the most welcomed in the family was Lex, He made me proud of being a Luthor, and then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis and declared was against Superman and committed unspeakable crimes, But when Superman put Lex in jail I vowed to take back my family's company, rename it L-Corp, make it a force for good. I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family...You understand that?" I said looking at Kara who nodded and I saw a light in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." She said looking at me and Clark looked at her a bit confused. 

I looked at him and continued " I know why you are here" I stood up and walked over to my USBs and grabbed the one I needed.

" because my company made the part that exploded in the Venture, This drive contains all the information we have, I hope it helps with your investigation"

He grabbed the flash drive and smiled at Kara " Thank you Miss Luthor " He said and I looked at him seriously " Give me a chance Mr. Kent, I'm here for a fresh start, let me have one " 

"Good day Miss. Luthor " He said and turned around to leave and Kara looked at the floor a little lost "Good day..." She said softly and I looked at them as they walked away.

Once I was on my own again I took a deep breath and rested my back against my desk. I grabbed my phone and called out all my other meetings, I needed a drink... 


	2. Bar Scene

**_\- Alex POV -_ **

_"It was wonderful Alex, Clark was so kind and nice and he's like a real hero!" Kara said as she walked up and down in the apartment._

_"Didn't he verbally abuse Miss. Luthor ?" I said taking a sip of my wine and Kara rolled her eyes " Well... I admit that he wasn't polite to HER but...She's a Luthor, I'm sure she can't be that good "  
  
I stopped and put my glass on the table and I turned to face Kara " You are kidding right? You don't know her Kara, You NEVER judge someone you don't know" I said shocked and she frowned " Yes, But Superman doesn't trust her, He knows better, I trust his judgment," She said and I looked at her concerned " You can't be serious, You are discriminating against someone because of their family "   
  
Kara looked at me " Alex...Nothing good comes from a broken family " She said and I shook my head " You CAN NOT be serious, Broken family Kara? I come from a broken family, My father left ME and MY mother to save you. YOUR aunt Tried to kill the ENTIRE world. Your mom ran an unjust system in Krypton that almost got us all killed. So YOU have NO RIGHT to judge Lena Luthor. " I said and stood up from the couch and made my way to the door and put my shoes on.  
  
" Where are you going?" Kara asked confused. I stopped and looked back at her " I'm going for a drink, call me when the old Kara is back" _

_I got out of her apartment and checked the time, My favorite spot was still closed but I needed a drink at that moment, So I rushed outside of the building, got on my bike, and drove to my old hangout spot. I parked the bike and took a deep breath as I saw the place._

_I hadn't been here since the night I had gotten arrested, I put my keys in my pocket and made my way to the bar._

_I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the dark place and went straight to the bar, I sat down to a girl with black hair and called the bartender over, He looked at me and smiled when he recognized me.  
  
" Danvers, Its been a while... Do you want your usual ?" Joe asked and I nodded " Yes, Please " _

" Be right back " He said with a smile, He was about to turn around when the woman that was next to me looked up at him " Joe, Can you bring me another beer while you are at it?" She asked and he nodded " Sure thing Lena..."  
  
  
I looked at the girl and smiled at her " I never saw you here before...'' I said and she smiled "I'm new in town, But Joe and I go way back, so as soon as I moved here, I just knew I had to come and visit him," She said and I nodded. " He's great... I'm Alex by the way " I said and she smiled and extended her hand " Nice to meet you, Alex, I'm Lena. " She said and Joe came back with our drinks.  
  
  
" What brings you to the city ?" I asked Lena who smiled "Work, A new life, a second chance at happiness," She said and I hummed " How is that working for you?" 

Lena laughed " Not well, People already hate me, and Honestly, I can't blame them, I don't have the greatest background. I just... I wish people would give me a chance" She said and I nodded "I get it, You want to be your own person... Without being in someone's shadow " I said and she smiled "Exactly..."  
  
" Have you ever been in someone's shadow Alex?"   
"Yes, have you ?"   
  
She nodded "I have... "   
  
I got closer to her and in a bold move I placed my hand on her leg and she smirked at me "Perhaps... Now the shadows won't be as lonely... "  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Hopefully you like this, This is my first fanfiction and I'm very nervous about it, Let me know what you think =) 
> 
> In the next Chapter... Things will get more...Personal...


End file.
